Know Where The Dying Wind Blows
by Rebel S2
Summary: Sonic will have to take the plunge if he wants to avert the disaster he's destined to bring onto the world. Too bad for him, his friends aren't making his goodbye any easier than it should be...which is already hard since he can't tell them about his past. But a hedgehog's gotta do what a hedgehog's gotta do to save everything he's ever cared about. (Dark, Sonic-centric)


**_The darkest fic I've written to date, which I'm still confused about, in the sense that I have no idea how I got this idea. Why I always get this sort of idea for Sonic is probably because his past, at least in the games, is still unknown to us. So there's a lot of possibilities for it, and this is one of the more morbid, horrific ones. Argh, hope it's worth something._**

**_Warnings_****_: Cursing, Dark, very dark, lots of angst, mild torture which may be horror to some but personally I don't think so. Not for someone who wanted a Sonic being happy fic. Took a lot of liberty regaining Sonic's past, so that may come as a surprise if you weren't expecting it. Character death. A slightly different take on the Dark Sonic concept, though there isn't much of an appearance of that transformation itself. Hope you keep an open mind about this._**

**_Disclaimer: It's a good thing I don't own Sonic and friends, or else I'd never let this become cannon. No way._**

**_Enjoy…? Hope it's okay…_**

* * *

><p><em>There was running and screaming and burning in this devastated world, full of nothing but pain and fear and death. It was here that he was conceived and it was here that he ran, ran alone as the cries of desperation ring in his ears and he stumbles.<em>

_He is a fighter, he is a survivor. He struggles to stay alive in the barren world, fearing the day that his life be taken from him, the day he loses the hope for freedom he childishly, foolishly, chases._

_The day comes that __**they**__ find him and he is brought down._

* * *

><p>"Look, guys. You're probably wondering why I asked you all to come here…"<p>

"Stop wasting my time with your introductions and spit it out, faker."

"Yeah, the Master Emerald won't guard itself."

"Oh, this sounds like a perfect opportunity…"

"Hands off, bat! Don't think that – "

"Will you two knock it off?! I'm sure that whatever Sonic gathered us here for is important, right sweetie?"

"Ugh, yeah, sure, Ames…please don't call me that."

"So Sonic, what's this about?"

"Well, I just wanted to tell you guys something in person. Have it come straight from me, I mean…ugh…here goes…_I'm leaving_."

"…And…?"

"And, ugh…I…I'm not coming back."

* * *

><p><em>He had nothing, no one. Not even a name. He was a fugitive, running from a past he never had, a life he could never escape. But he had hope, and when he was faced with death, with the emptiness of his memories, with the pain of separating his soul from his body…<em>

_He, they, it…whatever it was, it was cruel and merciless. He would scream silently as they suffocated him, tearing the life from his body only to give him enough breathe so that his life would not end. Not yet. They did many more to him, laughing as the light faded from his eyes, bathing in his pained gasps for relief._

_He does not know why it is only he they have kept alive for so long, he does not understand why they do not burn him so that he may have a quick death, he does not even try to breathe when he is relieved of their torture._

_But when they are through with him and he is about to be thrown to the flames like all the other wretched ones before him, he fights away and screams._

_He begs._

* * *

><p>"You're not making sense, blue."<p>

"Figured you'd say that."

"Where are you going, anyway…?...Is this another one of your crazy trips somewhere?"

"No, it's not! It's something I have to do alone, which is why I'm telling you this now."

"We're sorta used to you disappearing a lot, Sonic, but what's this about not coming back?"

"Ugh, exactly that…I guess it's a little complicated."

"Clearly."

"Sonic, is it related to those nightmares you've been having lately?"

"Nightmares? Is that why you've been quiet lately?"

"Yeah, buddy, it is. And I guess I _have_ been thinking about them enough that I don't do as much as I usually do."

"Okay, wait. I still don't get what's going on. You always have a tendency to leave for months and we're used to it. But what's this about not coming back?"

"…_Well_ – I'm going somewhere you can't follow me, is what I mean."

"And where is that?"

"I can't tell you."

"And why not?"

"Because I know…I know you'll get mad..?"

"You're not making any sense!"

"Yeah…"

* * *

><p><em>They strip from him the pride and dignity he never had, slowly and painfully exposing him to eternal pain that he feels nothing but fear and numbness as he drops to his knees, pleading for his wretched life. He feels and hears them mocking him, victorious at having broken a boy that was never whole, and he does not care. He pleads and cries and beseeches for his life, to be spared from the eternal fire. He is a child, afraid for his life, a boy who has seen too much.<em>

_They let him live...at a grave price._

* * *

><p>"The fox mentioned nightmares and change in behavior."<p>

"What's that got to do with anything?"

"Listen to me, echidna! Obviously, something's bothering faker enough that it's affecting him in sleep and during the day. Additionally, it's something that compels him to leave, which is why he's called us here as some form of farewell. However, it's more than just some trip because those usually involved any of our paths crossing whether we like it or not, and he is certain that that will not be possible."

"Huh, no wonder the commander promoted you to my partner after your first mission."

"That being said, what are you hiding, faker?"

"…It's a really, _really_ long story."

"You've called us here, so we have time."

"It's really long, trust me. And I don't even know where to start – "

"At the beginning."

"Ugh…too complicated…uh…have you guys ever wondered how I can control the Chaos Emeralds and go super and other transformations?"

"What's that got to do with it?"

"Just tell me, Amy. Have you?"

"…I did, when we first met. Only those that had connections to Chaos Energy could go super, more so hyper. I could use it because I was the guardian of the Master Emerald, and Shadow here because he was created with that ability, but you…"

"We thought that it was natural for you."

"No, it wasn't, to be honest…I was…I was given that power, a long time ago."

"_What_? By who?"

"I…I can't tell you…no, I don't _want_ to tell you."

"What?...! Why not?"

"…It's…It's for your own good, okay? I'll admit that I…I've been hiding something, for a long time. But it's better if you don't know."

* * *

><p><em>A life for a thousand, that was their condition, their demand. His life their tool, his body their weapon. He would pave the path to their conquest, to their destruction. He would be the portal, the sacrifice, so that they may spread their wickedness to the rest of existence. He would be the spark that would light the fire of death for the rest of the universe.<em>

_His life, for everyone else's. That was the price._

_He is weak, but they can make him strong. He is defenseless, but they can give him power. His body is vulnerable, but they can grant him new vessels for energy. Energy for the death of all life._

_He is a boy. A child whose dreams had been crushed before they could grow, a future nailed to the wasteland of the only home he ever had._

_He accepts, and it is made his destiny._

* * *

><p>"Sonic, you're scaring me…"<p>

"Argh, that's _exactly_ why I can't tell you!"

"…what? You're _scared_?"

"Yes! Wait, no! I mean…I'm scared that you'll be scared. You'll be afraid…"

"Afraid? Afraid of _what_?"

"…of me."

"Why the hell would we be afraid of _you_?"

"You don't know what I'm capable of, I could destroy, kill! I could wipe out Green Hill in a minute, I could trash and annihilate this world if I really wanted to…"

"…I know you're the fastest thing alive, big blue, but isn't that a bit of a stretch?"

"That's just it! What you see now, that's nothing…"

"Oh, really, faker? Then tell me why I can beat you up two seconds flat with Chaos Control?"

"Because I let you! If I ever – Oh, you _don't_ believe me? Fine, let me show you…"

"What are you - ? Why are you removing your shoes?"

"Catch."

"Geez, I don't get – OAFH!"

"What the - ? Sonic, these things way a ton! And what's this…?"

"Metal? Let me see…this is Tungsten! That's one of the heaviest substances in the world."

"Are telling me you wear shoes with _weights_ in them, Sonic? All this time, you were _holding back_?"

"Believe me now?...now give them back, my feet are cold."

"Sonic…? What…what else have you been holding back on? What are you hiding?"

"Ahhh…way too many things, bro. I'm sorry."

* * *

><p><em>They let him go, send him to another world, a world untouched by their evil, a world where he will prepare for them, a world where he will collect the price he had agreed to pay. They give him ten years until he shall become their manifestation.<em>

_He is broken and shattered, his mind numb and empty, his heart aching for a life he never knew. But they had tarnished him, corrupted him. The power that flows through his body is not his, but theirs. And the day will come when they take over him, use him to be the weapon for this world's destruction._

_But his soul remains strong, his essence pure and golden, shining through the darkness within him. It glows and sparkles in this new world, seeking the life and love it had never known. It becomes a light, a beacon of inspiration, a guide for others whose heart had been touched by darkness._

_It makes him into what he is not meant to be._

_But it cannot shine forever, for the day nears that darkness would take over, and his soul would belong to them. He sees the time of passing, his soul being merged with the darkness, becoming the gateway to the end. He sees as this world is powerless to save itself, becoming a mirror of his own, all because he had chosen to spare himself._

_He has come to care for this world as if it were his own, has loved the people in it, has become its protector, its hero. It is a weight that is heavier than his own self, and he must choose._

_He forgoes his destiny._

* * *

><p>"You're purposefully being vague, aren't you? Why?"<p>

"Ahh…I'm sorry, but I can't tell you. But…but I need to go now, and I need to be alone on this. So I guess this is goodbye."

"What? Wait, why are you so determined to do this on your own?!"

"Hnnn…Because…because you're my friends...?"

"So? That's the exact reason why you should tell us! Aren't you the one always going on about teamwork and being there for each other…hey, are you okay?"

"Argh…ahh…that's exactly why I have to do this alone…I can't…I won't let you guys get involved."

"Hey, Sonic, maybe you should sit down and – "

"AHHH!"

"SONIC?!"

"What the hell?!"

"Pull yourself together, faker!"

"Sonic, what's happening to you?"

"Nnnhh…Ha…ha…I gotta go…can't…can't stay here…any longer…"

"Wait, Sonic! You just _collapsed_ on the floor, clutching your head like you were in pain! And…wait…"

"Sonic…why are your pupils gone?"

"What?!...No…I…I have to go! Now!"

"No, Sonic! Not until you give us a better explanation!"

"Argh! Let go of me, Knuckles!"

"No way, hedgehog. Help me out here, Shadow!"

"Will you two ease off?!"

"You'll run as soon as we release you, faker. So no."

"You don't understand - !"

"Then tell us, Sonic! We want to help you!"

"You can't, buddy, you just can't!"

"And why not, hmm?"

"…argh…chaos…I _said_…**LET. GO.!"**

"WHOA!"

"What the hell was that?"

"No…I never meant…I didn't want…ahh, no, no…"

"Sonic, did you just throw us off _without moving an inch_?"

"I…I'm sorry…I have to go…"

"Wait, Sonic!"

"He took off?!"

"Shadow, go after him!"

"I can't, damnnit! He's had too long a start and I can't even see him."

"…"

"Did he just…did he just leave us?"

"I…I don't know, Tails…I don't know."

* * *

><p><em>Hey, guys.<em>

_The reason why I'm writing this is because I know I don't have the guts to tell you the truth about me in person. I'm sorry, I'd rather you not find out at all, but I realize that you'll have a lot of questions and I can't handle that on my conscience. I just hope you believe me._

_The truth is that my name isn't Sonic the Hedgehog. In fact, I don't have a name, at all. I just started calling myself that because I thought it sounded cool._

_I was born on a nameless planet on the other side of the universe. I'm sure you've never heard of it before, because most people think it's uninhabited. It's not._

_I don't know since when, but long before I was born, that planet was conquered by this dark and powerful race that wiped everything out, making the place itself into a lifeless wasteland. They massacred the people there and burned everything to the ground. _

_Somehow I survived the initial genocide, but I never met my parents. I spent most of my life trying to run and hide, hoping that they'd never find me. There's no equivalent of a sun there, so everything's always dark, except for the fires which never went out. I never could figure out how._

_I think I was around Cream's age when they caught me. They hunted for survivors, burned them, watched their life slip away. I don't know why, but it was like destruction and death was a GOOD thing for them. They lived off of the pain and they laughed as they watched their victims die a long, horrible death._

_They didn't burn me, not right away. They kept me alive, torturing me. Sometimes they beat me or burn me lightly, but mostly they would drown me. Something ironic about dying in water instead of fire. All I remember is that they kept laughing while I screamed and cried, and tried to make me hurt more when I'd go silent. They were sadists and I was a kid. I hated them. I still do_

_The day came when they finally got tired of me because I didn't scream or cry anymore, and I was supposed to be burned. But I was scared and I didn't want to die, so I _begged_ them to spare me, to let me live. I don't know why I did it, and sometimes half of me regrets it, the half that never forgot._

_They let me live, but I had to do something for them: I was to bring their darkness and death for them and spread it to another planet. They would give me ten years to 'live', as the agreement, before my soul would permanently belong to them. Apparently, they needed a living sacrifice to spread. This makes me wonder if they were ever alive themselves, or if they were the devil themselves. I don't know._

_They sent me to this planet, earth. And that's what I was supposed to do._

_I'm sorry for never telling any of you this, especially Tails. But I was afraid of what you might think of me and that you would avoid me, leave me. It's selfish, I know and I feel guilty for it, but I've honestly become attached to all of you and I can't bear losing you guys._

_I'm writing this now because my ten years are almost up, and I can already feel the darkness within me stirring. That's kinda why I've been having nightmares lately. Sorry._

_There's no way I'm letting that happen though, I promise. They may be a part of me but I won't serve them. There's only one way for me to stop them and that's why I have to do this alone._

_I'm really, really sorry from the bottom of my heart for keeping this from you, but I honestly felt that it was for the best, and I wanted to protect all of you. There's nothing you could have done._

_I hope you all will take care of yourselves. Live life to the fullest! It's okay to look back, I realize that now, but don't let that stop you from going on. I just want all of you to enjoy and be happy._

_Tails, Knuckles I hope both of you will look out for each other, I know you guys bond when I'm not around. Tails, I hope you know I'll always be your big brother, if you'll have me. Taking you in that rainy night was the best thing I've ever done and I'm really proud of you, kid. Don't ever change. _

_Knux, thanks for all the cool times and putting up with my craziness like a bro. Sorry for all the times I mess with you, but it was just way too tempting. Get off that island every once in a while and have fun! _

_Ames, I'm sorry I can't be what you want me to be, but I know you'll find the right guy who really deserves you, even when you're not looking. Thanks for everything. Tell Cream that she's the nicest kid (besides Tails) I've ever met._

_Shadz (yes, I will still call you that), sorry if I've ever pissed you off (not). Thanks too for the races and competition, and know that I've always seen you as a friend and someone I can trust. Say hi to Silver for me!_

_Rouge, give Knux a break, woulddja?! Kidding aside, thanks for having my back, especially when I get mixed up with GUN. I hope you rise in their ranks, heck maybe become commander! And have them serve better chillidogs._

_To Cream, Cheese, Mrs. Vanilla, the Chaotix, Silver, Blaze, the Babylon Rouges, Big, even Eggman and those two weird robots of his, thanks again for everything. _

_Keeping livin' on, fellas! Smile!_

_ - Sonic _

* * *

><p>With shaky hands, Knuckles lowered the letter, turning to the two others in the room who had remained silent, wrapped up in their own thoughts, since he had started. He was the last to have arrived that morning after Tails' frantic call and had only just finished learning of the secrets Sonic kept from them.<p>

"Where did you find this?" He asked Tails, disbelief in his voice.

The young fox looked up from his hands with red-rimmed eyes. "I found it in his room when I went to check this morning in case he came back in the night."

"He probably placed it there knowing you'd find it…" He scoffed, trying to stop himself from trembling.

In the kitchen, Shadow and Rouge were coordinating with GUN on a search for Sonic, having been the ones to remain calm and level-headed enough after reading his letter to do anything. If they were honest with themselves, they didn't know what to do if and when they'd found him, but even they were concerned and wanted to know that he was safe, especially after his hidden past had come to light.

"How could we have not known about this?" Amy sobbed on the couch, having been the first to arrive and read it after Tails. She had broken down after finishing and the tears in her eyes had yet to cease. "How could he not have told us? Why didn't we ever ask?"

"It isn't our fault, Amy." Tails managed to say, shaking his head. "He hid it from us…he hid it so well that none of us could ever have suspected anything that…that…"

Again, Tails hid his face in his hands, sighing deeply.

"All this time…" Knuckles shook his head. "…he's always been upbeat, cocky, impatient and…and _good_. But in truth, he's some kind of…child of darkness…?"

"We can't believe that he's evil!" Amy said, getting up angrily. "He's still Sonic! He can't control what happens to him."

"I know, Amy!" Knuckles said, getting up as well. "But to be able to live like he has, always putting others before himself, not caring what anyone thinks of him…I guess I just have a whole new level of respect for the guy."

"But he did care…" Amy said again, shaking her head. "He cared about us, how we'd think of him if we found out…that's why he never told us."

"He should've known." Knuckles said quietly, more to himself. "He should've known that it didn't matter. What he and his past is, it wouldn't have mattered to us, right?"

He had sunken to the seat behind him, leaning his elbows on his knees, staring dejectedly into his hands. Amy, realizing how affected and concerned he was about Sonic under his tough exterior, placed a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"We'll tell him when we find him." She said gently, earning a sigh from the echidna. "He'd be happy to hear that."

"Don't you get it?" Tails spoke suddenly from his place on the couch, gaining their attention. Looking up from his hands, he regarded their questioning looks with heavy eyes. "His letter, last night? Don't you see?"

"See what?" Knuckles asked, confused and slightly alarmed. Tails was clearly the smartest among them and if there was anything they had missed he'd have known.

"Sonic never wanted us to know about his past and yet he left us a letter telling everything. Inside there he also said he had a deadline of ten years before he'd destroy the world, right?"

Knuckles and Amy nodded, trying to follow his line of thought.

"He says that that day is coming up, but he's not going to let that happen, even if it seems inevitable. Now think about it: last night, he told us he'd be leaving and he wouldn't come back, but he won't tell us where he's going, and he's going to do this alone. Why do you _think_ that _is_?"

"I…I don't know…" Amy replied, trying to understand.

Tails' had stood up and opened his mouth to answer his own question when someone entered the room with heavy footsteps. All three of them turned to see Shadow standing in the doorway, an unreadable look on his face, his eyes slightly unfocused.

"What's the news?" Amy asked, eyes hopeful by what he might have to say. "Did you find him?"

Shadow turned shocked eyes to her, opening his mouth to answer. But instead of words, out came a strange, choking sound and he put a hand on the wall, trying to balance himself as he swayed lightly.

A sleek, white glove from behind lay itself onto his shoulder, and he turned to see Rouge, silently sending him a message, relieving him of his duty. He nodded in gratitude, walking into the room to sit on a distant chair, putting his head in his hands quietly.

Watching the agents' interaction with rising worry, the three friends turned towards Rouge, who cleared her throat.

"Our nigh patrols last saw him running along the deep waters of Emerald Coast." Her voice threatened to crack, so she swallowed heavily, closing her eyes in the hopes of making her task easier.

"They just found his body at the bottom of the seabed, his shoes still on. He drowned himself."

* * *

><p><strong><em>For anyone whose confused: Sonic killed himself before he can become the path to earth's destruction, and says goodbye to his friends first and leaves them a letter to tell them the truth. That's pretty much it, really.<em>**

**_So yeah, told you it was dark. I don't know how I let this come out the way it did, but bleh. Anyway, because this is my first time writing something like this, I'd be grateful for some comments and reviews. I'd really, really like to know if I should continue writing for Sonic, as I don't really get a lot of feedback for my stories, which is kindoff a downer for me. But again, I'm not forcing anyone, so feel free._**

**_Have a nice day/night! ^^_**


End file.
